yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knights of Hanoi
|image = |base = ハノイの 騎士 |furigana = ハノイの きし |romaji = Hanoi no kishi |members = Revolver (Leader) Specter (Second-in-command) Kiyoshi Kogami Doctor Genome Faust Vyra |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyū japanese = Daisuke Endo |appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS}} The Knights of Hanoi are a mysterious hacker group that hacks via Dueling inside Link VRAINS. They will appear in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Their goal is to destroy the "AI World" known as "Cyberse" that exists somewhere in the depths of the Network. Profile The Knights of a Hanoi are an organization of hackers led by Revolver. The Knights all use a mostly white uniform with lines of differing colours in some parts of the uniform. On top of it, they wear a hooded white coat that covers their body and reaches the back of their knees. All Knights revealed so far are masked with the exception of Specter, while Revolver's uniform lacks a hood, showing that the higher ranks utilize styled clothings but keep overall similar aesthetics. The Knights of Hanoi utilize "Cracking Dragon" to assault the digital world with its power. Individuals who fall victim to this dragon while in Link VRAINS have their accounts deleted from the system.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" LABO04 Knight of Hanoi.png|Knight of Hanoi's profile. History attacks the "Cyberse World".]] Five years before the start of the series, Revolver assaulted the "Cyberse World" with a "Cracking Dragon" of his own with the intention to destroy it. The different Artificial Intelligences that protected it were restrained by Revolver and thus unable to stop. However the AI Ignis appeared and forced a disconnection of the Cyberse World from the rest of the network, thus forcing Revolver out of the Cyberse World while keeping its location known only to him. However, Revolver, furious by Ignis' interference, ordered his "Cracking Dragon" to capture Ignis, which led to the AI to be dismembered by the monster's jaws. This made Revolver and the Knights of Hanoi spend the following years searching for Ignis' parts in order to find the location of the Cyberse World. informs Revolver about Playmaker's interference.]] At the present, the Knights of Hanoi continued their search of Ignis; but had many of their operations interrupted by the mysterious Duelist Playmaker, who defeated their agents, earning a name for himself. Specter informed Revolver that a trace of Ignis was detected and that SOL Technologies was in pursuit. Knowing that if SOL retrieved Ignis, they would be able to restore the Cyberse World and ruin the Knights' efforts, forcing the Knights to act. Specter informed Revolver about Playmaker, who had interfered with the, before. Revolver wondered if Playmaker was a member of SOL, but dismissed the possibility as they would act more publicly. Specter added that Playmaker erased every trace of his activity and eluded the Knights' searches, concluding that whoever he is he must be a skilled hacker. Revolver became interested in Playmaker, but decided to leave him for now as Ignis was their priority. with his "Cracking Dragon".]] While SOL Technology performed a City Scan in order to search for Ignis, the Knights of Hanoi decided to attack as the defenses of VRAINS would be left vulnerable at that point. Revolver ordered his men to search for Ignis, assaulting the digital world with their "Cracking Dragons" and ravaging the users in their way, deleting their accounts in the process. Ignis' remnants in the form of an eye was swiftly cornered by the Knights until Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi used the lowered defenses to create an alternative path for Ignis, who used the newly made escape route, but ended up in Yusaku's Duel Disk as a result. Yusaku entered VRAINS using his persona Playmaker, saving the Charisma Duelist Blue Angel at the nick of time before she was deleted. Yusaku then confronted the Knight of Hanoi who told him that the AI they were looking for was on his Duel Disk and threatened to delete it if they did not cease their attack. Since Ignis was bonded to Yusaku's Duel Disk, the Knights must defeat Playmaker in a Duel in order to obtain it. Revolver, watching from afar, was amused at Playmaker while the Knights' agent accepted the challenge. Ignis estimated that Playmaker's current Deck was not enough to defeat the Knight's "Cracking Dragon". He caused a Data Storm and instructed Playmaker to ride the wind and enter a Speed Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" s "Cracking Dragon".]] Knowing, the Speed Duel, the Knight Advance Summoned "Cracking Dragon" by relasing two "Hack Worms" during his first turn. He was suprised when Playmaker Summoned a Cyberse Monster, Revolver stated that they had destroyed a vast amount of them to the point they believed Cyberse monsters to be extinct. Despite this, The Knight activated the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing "Cyberse Wizard"'s ATK by 200 times its Level until the end of the turn and inflicting damage equal to that value to Playmaker. Playmaker activated the effect of "Cyberse Wizard" and changed "Cracking Dragon" to Defense Position which amused the Knight. Playmaker attacked "Cracking Dragon" with "Cyberse Wizard" but the Knight said "Cracking Dragon" cannot destroyed by monsters lower Level that itself. During his second turn, the Knight activated his Skill "Double Draw" letting him draw two cards. He activated his Magic Card "DDoS Attack", letting him target a Machine-Type monster he controls and send any number of "DDoS Attack" from his Deck to his Graveyard and inflict damage to the opponent equal to the number of send "DDoS Attack" times the Level of the target monster times 100. He sent two "DDoS Attack", targeted "Cracking Dragon" and inflicted 1600 damage to Playmaker who fell from his D-Board but is saved by Blue Angel. Shortly after, The Knight equiped "Cracking Dragon" with his Equip Magic Card "Aircrack Storm" letting to "Cracking Dragon" to attack twice, if he destroys the opponent's monster by battle. "Cracking Dragon" attacked "Cyberse Wizard" but Playmaker protected it by using his Trap Card "Three-Strike Barrier". The Kight saw Playmaker be absorbed into a tornado within the Data Storm and said he'll consumed by the Data Storm and meet his end. However, Playmaker managed to escape and performed a Link Summon to summon the Link Monster "Decode Talker". Playmaker activated the effects of "Decode Talker" and "Cyberse Wizard" to destroy "Cracking Dragon" and defeated the Knight.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" .]] Playmaker subsequently attempts to interrogate the Knight, who started a self-destruction mechanism in response before Ignis suddenly deleted him from the system to protect himself and Playmaker. Specter and Revolver subsequently elaborated the events of the Duel with Playmaker. Revolver preferred Playmaker having his hands on Ignis for a while over SOL Technology having him, but added they should not leave him with Playmaker for too long. He them summed up a list of characteristics of Playmaker's that might help discover his true identity, one of these being that Playmaker would eventually want to Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Later on, Revolver sensed Ignis and tried to find him but failed. He later discussed a new program with Kiyoshi Kogami. Hearing an alarm, Revolver briefly logged off VRAINS to go visit his father and assured him he would fulfill his wish.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" that he want her to beat Playmaker.]] Later inside the Knights base, he and Specter watched Blue Angel's public announcement to duel Playmaker. Specter told Revolver that they could use her. Inside Link VRAINS, Specter appeared from the shadows to speak to a waiting Blue Angel. He told her how Playmaker hadn't showed up and she questioned if he was a Knight. Ignoring the question, he said hello to her and the section where they were meeting then turned into a darkened, digital area. Specter, appearing bigger then his usual size, walked into Blue Angel before disappearing. The shock made Blue Angel shield her eyes. He appeared behind Blue Angel which shocked her and as she moved, he appeared before her. He said he was a fan of hers and she accused him of lying. He denied this and said he wanted her to beat Playmaker, while now appearing on the floor. Specter then returned to standing and held up a glowing purple card. He fired it towards Blue Angel which hit her. He told her this card will open a door deep in your heart. He wished her luck and disappeared. The card seemed to be absorbed into her duel disk upon his exit.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" The Duel began and Blue Angel punished Playmaker repeatedly with the effect damage combo from her "Trickstar" cards forcing Playmaker to the defensive, although she later discovered it was his plan all along in order to use his Storm Access Skill. Revolver watched from afar, confident that once Blue Angel used "Dark Angel" she would be unable to disobey them. Blue Angel attempted to defeat Playmaker using her Skill "Trickstar Fraud " in order to force Playmaker to draw cards and inflict game-ending damage, but he prevented this by using "Defect Compiler" to nullify the damage. With little resources left, Blue Angel resorted to using "Dark Angel", which had a severe effect on her. Playmaker rapidly used a combination of "Encode Talker", "Defect Compiler", and "Frontline Disturbance" to increase the ATK of "Encode Talker" and weaken that of "Trickstar Holly Angel" in order to defeat Blue Angel with a single attack.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" discussing about the importance of destroy Ignis and Cyberse.]] When Blue Angel was defeated, Revolver was certain that Playmaker would have to comply to his demands. Kiyoshi Kogami said Ignis had to be destroyed and Revolver was concerned about Kogami since he designed Ignis. Kogami told Revolver was a painful decision to destroy the AI, while Revolver reminded the importance of destroying Ignis and Cyberse. When Akira Zaizen and Ghost Girl captured and interrogated Playmaker, Revolver appeared before them and demanded him to be freed, as he was challenging him to a Duel. When Akira refused, Revolver showed his power by summoning a Data Storm and obliterating the place. He also threatened to destroy LINK VRAINS, but stated that was not his intention, since he was interested in Ignis that Playmaker had in his possession. When Akira refused to handover Ignis, Revolver revealed they placed a computer virus inside Blue Angel as a hostage and only they had the ability to reverse it with the removal program. Revolver admitted they could've placed the virus into anyone, but Blue Angel was the most efficient target to draw Playmaker out. Akira demands Revolver to hand over the removal program, but he reminds Akira that he is in no position of making demands. Furthermore, Revolver also knew that Akira, as the Security-in-Chief, had to take Ignis back, but doing so would make Blue Angel - Akira's sister - under permanent effect of the virus. Thus, he promised to hand over the program if Playmaker defeats him. Hesitate at first, Akira freed Playmaker while Revolver left to wait for Playmaker to come and Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" As the two rode off on the Data Wind, Revolver reminded Playmaker he interfered a lot of times in the Knights of Hanoi's plans. Playmaker promised to defeat him and uncover their identities while Revolver didn't care much for Playmaker's since they had many enemies. He declared their mission was to retrieve Ignis and was surprised that Playmaker had no knowledge of Ignis as an AI. Ignis promised to eat Revolver's program and reclaim his body back, while Revolver stated if he were to win, Ignis would be his own. Revolver admitted he didn't bring his AI for his Duel Disk, as he didn't trust them, claiming the internet was but a fiction. He valued the personal values of man, and didn't trust the fake relationships and dedications over LINK VRAINS; in his words, such ignorance would destroy the world, as would Ignis and declared Playmaker as his enemy for helping Ignis. Before the Duel began, Revolver waved his hand causing the LINK VRAINS to be crushed and replaced with lava rivers and fiery lakes. Taking the first turn, Revolver used "Dragonoid Generator" to Special Summon two "Dragonoid Tokens" and Advance Summon "Cracking Dragon". He then summoned the "Dragonoid Tokens" on Playmaker's field and used "Cracking Dragon's" effect to deal him damage. Despite this, the Playmaker managed to turn around the tables by Link Summoning three monsters and destroying "Cracking Dragon" with "Decode Talker", lowering Revolver's LP to 1400. Despite having the advantage, Playmaker noted that Revolver was vigorous and would not give up. Revolver thanked Playmaker for clearing his field, as he brought out "Twin Triangle Dragon" and revived "Cracking Dragon" back, at cost of it unable to attack and shaving 500 LP off. "Storm Access".]] Revolver sensed a power inside the network, and summoned a Data Storm, showing off the Skill Playmaker has, "Storm Access". With such power, Revolver used all of his monsters to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon", for he was amused to use a Cyberse monster against other Cyberse monsters. Using "Draconid Generator", Revolver had "Bomber Dragon" use its effect to destroy "Dragonoid Token" and Playmaker's "Condenser Death Stalker", albeit the latter's effect caused Revolver's LP to be lowered down to 100. Despite this, "Decode Talker's" ATK were lowered down and Revolver had "Topologic Bomber Dragon" destroy it. "Topologic Bomber Dragon's" effect caused Playmaker to take damage equal to "Decode Talker's" ATK. Revolver claimed that Playmaker lost this Duel and smiled, as his dragon executed it's effect.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" However, a rematch occurred afterwards which Playmaker won. He obtained the cure and freed Blue Angel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" At a later point, Kiyoshi Kogami dropped a "seed" into a well-like environment somewhere within LINK VRAINS to begin their next plan.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" Revolver was still at the pit, with his father absent. He remarked the battle for humanity would begin soon enough.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 21:"A New Battle Begins" Hanoi then started a phenomenon known as Another to find Playmaker. A virus which takes people inside of LINK VRAINS unwillingly and makes them unable to log out. They use the same parameters as Playmaker to hunt him down. Each one uses an old-style Duel Disk, they are all talented Duelists and they are all hackers. Once taken into LINK VRAINS, Doctor Genome puts them in a coma. Revolver later appeared in the Knights base and showed annoyance that the data on the Hanoi Project data would be erased and Revolver would never know Playmaker's identity. Kogami appeared on a holoscreen and said that the plan was coming together and questioned Revolver's "long face". Revolver said he couldn't move on until he beat Playmaker. Kogami seemed to understand his desire but said his plan couldn't wait long. Hanoi later attacked LINK VRAINS and some duelists who refused to Duel them. However the Knights used a program to force them to duel. Each of the Duelists were defeated by Hanoi. Revolver, who watched the action nearby, stated that over a thousand joined the Knights but they were mostly "hoodlums" and that they only joined Hanoi for self-promotion and their opposition to LINK VRAINS. Faust and Vyra then appeared and stated that the "hoodlums" were tarnishing their reputation and said that it was time to carry out Kogami's wishes. After the Knights had attacked the Duelists, Go appeared, disguised as Playmaker, and easily defeated them without needing to Duel. Dr. Genome later appeared and knew that Go was in disguise, the two then commenced a Speed Duel with Genome using another program, the Data Gale.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Go beat Genome eventually and gained the Removal Program needed to wake up Makoto. Playmarker and Go defeat various Knights of Hanoi mooks. After defeating another mook Playmaker and Ai then interrogated him and asking him about the removal program that can cure victims of Anothers. Before the knight could explain, he was erased by Vyra. Kitamura unleashed his army of AI Duelists onto an incoming wave of Knights. The AI Duelists took down several Knights but Vyra and Faust turned up to turn the tide. They quickly dispatched the army.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Groups Category:Duelists Category:Antagonists Category:Link VRAINS Users